Flashbacks: 5 - Celebration
by The Barracuda
Summary: Elisa gets off early after finishing up a case and she and Goliath decide to make the best of their night at her apartment (I THINK EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN).


**Flashbacks #-5: Celebration**

_Several years ago and several hundred feet over Manhattan..._

It started with a taste.

Just a nip, her lips grazing the taught skin on his neck, her teeth biting just hard enough to leave an indent.

Goliath shuddered at the sudden intimacy, shifting in the air and turning his eyes to his passenger. He'd felt Elisa move from her relaxed position cradled in his arms, pulling herself close to him and where he expected her to simply hold close, maybe kiss his cheek, she'd initiated something more intense. She hadn't pulled back; Elisa felt the shiver through Goliath's flesh and buoyed by the reaction, she deepened the kiss, trailing up his neck and just behind his ear.

He clenched and tried not to shift too much in mid-flight. Manhattan was far, far below them.

But Elisa didn't seem to care. He could see the smile in his peripheral vision, and hear the faint laughter as she teased him. She pulled back and he turned his head; their gazes met and made sparks among the stars. Her smile was immense and Goliath knew why.

She was right to be happy, celebratory even. The night had started with a raid and ended with the arrest of a known human trafficker, someone the 23rd precinct had been after for almost five years. Elisa had been involved with the investigation longer than she'd known Goliath, part of a hand-selected team trying to bring down the entire ring. Many times the case had gone cold until a little bit of lucky information leaked the precinct's way.

Tonight was supposed to be the culmination of all their work; the boss himself putting in an appearance in Manhattan with several of his top recruiters. To catch them now would devastate the trafficking ring and put a lot of people involved in prison for years.

Goliath offered the clan's assistance and Elisa quickly shut him down. They'd argued until Elisa acquiesced to the clan's presence near the warehouse, but only to lend a hand _if she said so_.

Elisa's tone was solemn, almost severe. She told them in no uncertain terms would they interfere and she didn't care if every instinct they had told them to jump into the fray. She wasn't going to jeopardize five years of planning and evidence-gathering. And any protest was met with both Elisa's quiet glare and Goliath's insistence he trusted her to do her job. The clan agreed and maintained their distance, watching from afar.

And then Goliath had to watch as Elisa and the rest of the team dressed themselves in bullet proof vests and quietly surrounded the building, weapons drawn. The clan could pick out a bit of whispered chatter through the police radios, as they waited for the opportune time. Time slowed to a crawl and the entire squad seemed to be waiting, frozen in their hidden positions. Until someone near the building suddenly turned and made a few frantic gestures with his hand. The squad moved in, Elisa taking point with Matt Bluestone and a few others close on her heels.

The clan watched her rush in, they heard the initial warning and then the flurry of gunfire that followed.

Goliath stood up and every muscle near burst from his flesh. Wings unfurled, his eyes become a pyre of white, bleeding light.

The rest of the clan readied to jump in but Goliath quickly and strangely turned away from the uproar, holding out a hand. His eyes turned downward, his clenched, reticent stance said more than words ever could. They all knew how difficult this was for him especially, the woman he loved involved in a firefight. But this was her protectorate, her duty and he trusted her implicitly, even if it meant betraying the very nature of his being.

They would wait.

So they stayed at Goliath's order, listening to every gunshot, every grunt, every footstep of the police and the men involved scrambling underneath them. They could hear windows shattering and crates splintering, men and women screaming in desperation and terror. Seconds turned to minutes turned to an eternity. When the gunfire suddenly stopped and everything grew whisper quiet, the clan shared fearful glances until a voice rang out. _Elisa's voice._ Telling whoever they'd cornered to drop their weapons.

Goliath's heart started beating again, the gargoyle having held his breath for what seemed like the entire time.

His first sight of Elisa was his lover leading a suspect out of the building below, presumably the man they'd been after. He was limping, bleeding from his forehead and Elisa didn't seem to care much as she pushed him along and unceremoniously stuffed him into the back of a squad car, slamming the door in triumph as a few officers nodded and voiced their approval. The rest of the captured men were loaded like cattle into a police van. Almost a dozen young girls draped in NYPD issued blankets were escorted to several police cruisers, most of them illegal immigrants.

Before his particular cop car started off, Elisa had to lean over and catch a glimpse of the head bastard in handcuffs before he was carted away, off to rot somewhere in a concrete cell. She looked up, scouring the night sky for a familiar silhouette. Goliath had leaned out from the rooftop's edge, his shadow so distinct in her memory she could pluck it from any cityscape. Elisa smiled at the darkness, hoping Goliath would catch it and the shadow nodded back at her then vanished into the gloom.

Up top Goliath quickly dismissed the clan, allowing them the rest of the night and he remained behind to wait for his beloved. Patiently, for almost an hour. She was mopping up down below, coordinating with the teams and ensuring the entire warehouse was scoured for evidence. Her duty came first, he knew and figured he was expecting something more of tonight. The thought of slipping away unseen jumped to the forefront of his mind before he caught a familiar scent and voice.

"I was hoping you stayed."

Elisa was there, on the rooftop. Smile beaming, clothes dirtied by the firefight, dressed in a heavy bulletproof vest. But to Goliath she was beautiful. He didn't have to say a word, merely turn towards her and open his arms. She ran towards him and jumped with arms outstretched around his neck, catching his mouth with hers.

"We got 'im." she cheered as she pulled away. "_We got him!_"

Goliath offered a gentle smile to her exhilaration.

She kissed him again, this time deeper and Goliath was surprised at the ferocity but nonetheless leaned into it. He grunted something in his mouth and his eyes shot open when he felt blunted human teeth take a bite out of his tongue.

"Sorry..." she breathed and offered a big, red smile as contrition.

Goliath's head wavered back and forth, vehemently telling Elisa she didn't need to be apologetic.

She slid down from his height and hit the rooftop, still smiling at him, _staring at him_.

"You do not have to..." He opened a hand towards the edge of the building, where several officers were still mulling around and a dozen CSU technicians overturning every rock inside the warehouse. He expected she had work to do.

But Elisa shook her head. "No, everything's been logged, signed and will be waiting for me in the morning. Matt'll do some of the legwork tonight. I told them I needed some time. At least until the sun rises."

"Elisa, I do not expect you to put me before your duty to your protectorate."

She put a finger to her chin. "Oh? And what makes you think this is all about you, Big Guy?"

Those stone-carved features split; he grinned. "Of course, I was presumptuous." He mockingly put a hand to his chest. "Perhaps there is another gargoyle you'd wish to spend your time with..."

His hand still over his heart, Elisa reached forwards and covered the massive paw with her own. "Only you."

"Indeed."

"Yeah...so, what's say we relocate to somewhere a little more private?"

"Your apartment."

"_My apartment._"

Like the wind, Goliath reacted and swept Elisa off her feet and into his arms. Diving from the warehouse and angling in between the neighboring buildings to prevent from being seen, he caught the first thermal and soared upward. Elisa squealed with the quick changes in speed and direction, leaving a trail of laughter as the only clue to their ever being there.

He skimmed the sides of skyscrapers and Elisa held on for dear life, coming what seemed like inches within the mirrored panes of glass and eventually rising above the skyline. The couple found open air, gliding against a canvas of stars; Elisa though was struck with the image of her lover in front of her, arms around his neck. As Goliath reached the apex of his flight, Manhattan a dizzying blend of movement and pinpricked light, Elisa leaned in and took a bite from his neck.

The lovers played back and forth until Goliath glided over SoHo and started his descent. He hit the deck and reluctantly released Elisa to the ground. She was first inside and before Goliath could even step through the window Elisa had darted into the kitchen. He had to practically jog to keep up with his beloved and found her opening the door to her fridge. She reached inside with a delicate hand and reappeared with a bottle of champagne. "It's not obscenely expensive but it'll do in a pinch."

Goliath instinctively ducked as Elisa hurriedly popped the cork. It ricocheted off the ceiling and vanished somewhere in the apartment. The bottle quickly geysered with foam and with no glass, Elisa put the bottle to her mouth to Goliath's surprise.

She laughed through the bubbles almost coming out her nose and almost spit up, trying to swallow and laugh at the same time. A little made a trail down her chin and Goliath quickly used a knuckle to wick it off.

He leaned back and smiled, watching the giggles die down.

She saw the spark of something unsaid, and she answered what she knew he was thinking. "Five years, Big Guy," she said elatedly, tiredly, proudly, "_five long years._"

He nodded.

"That son of a bitch is going to prison for the rest of his life and won't traffic any more young girls."

Like she'd done so many times before, downplaying her importance, her job, her unwavering dedication, this time she actually wore it on her features like a badge of honor, reveling in her triumph. "I know." Goliath said proudly.

Her smile still generous, like it was painted on with permanent ink, Elisa went to her cupboards and grabbed a couple of champagne glasses. She filled the long-stemmed flutes and handed one to Goliath.

"I don't think I need to ask what you wish to cheer to..." he whispered.

Elisa raised her glass to her lover and Goliath did the same. "To justice, to good cops, and to the good guys getting a win."

He nodded, the glasses clinked together and they drank; Goliath took a rather reserved sip as Elisa unabashedly swigged her heart's content. She quickly finished the champagne, saw his expression through the bottom of the glass and found herself smiling at Goliath's raised brow. "Sorry..." she shrugged.

"Do not be sorry," Goliath waved her off, grabbing the champagne bottle, "you deserve to be proud of yourself and your team." He held it up to her as an offer and she gladly accepted another glassful.

"I am. Goddamn, I am."

"And I am especially proud of you." he added, his voice slightly hushed.

"Thank you for...keeping your distance."

"It is often difficult to see you rush into danger so willingly, but I know why you do. Your conviction is much like that of a gargoyle's, to protect no matter the odds."

"And thank you for trusting me."

"You have always had my trust, Elisa." Goliath said firmly. "And even if I sometimes act to the contrary, it is only because–"

"You love me."

"Deeply and unapologetically." he replied without missing a beat.

The words riding that silky smooth basso profundo were simple but heartfelt, Goliath never one to mince words. Everything he said carried the weight of the world. Elisa kept her eyes on him through another mouthful. "I don't suppose I need to state for the record that I love you too?"

His smile became a little mischievous, slightly tilting on serious, stone features. "No."

"I do, _love you_, you know. In case I haven't said it in a while."

His head slowly shook back and forth, his mane dancing, catching a bit of light. "I know. Even if you do not voice it, I can see it in your eyes, Elisa."

Her grin bloomed larger, she couldn't help it; she'd rarely blushed except when in his presence, rarely been weak in the knees except when he was near. "I should say it more..." she said apologetically.

"If you think you do not show your love for me every time you look at me, or touch me, you are mistaken."

She willed away the blush and finished her champagne. "Goliath?" Elisa said, shaking her glass.

He lifted the bottle to his eyes and breathed. "We've come to the end, it seems."

Elisa regarded the empty bottle ruefully, grabbed it from him and put the dead soldier on its side in her sink. "Well, we'll just have to upgrade." She whirled from the gargoyle, enough to send her hair from one side of her back to the other and opened a cabinet door. Elisa was practical, especially in her quest to save room in a one bedroom apartment; she didn't have a dedicated liquor cabinet, just a single shelf in her cupboards. Elisa pulled a bottle out and placed it on the counter.

Goliath's head inclined only slightly, noticing the yellow label and the red demon breathing fire.

She saw his eyes on the mystery bottle and answered before he could ask. "Cinnamon whiskey."

His next breath escaped his chest with a rumble. "It is not...spicy is it?" he asked cautiously. How a human half his size could handle food and drink that seemed to be made of hellfire itself was one of many mysteries he cherished about her.

"Well," Elisa thought about it, "let's just say it has the right amount of kick."

"Very well."

The two shot glasses clinked to the counter. Elisa quickly filled both and handed one to Goliath.

"Another toast?" he asked.

"The champagne was for them, this is for us."

"Then," he raised his tiny glass, "to us."

Elisa led the charge and threw her head back, downing the whiskey in a single fearless gulp. Goliath mimicked the gesture and emptied his glass. She breathed through an O-shaped mouth and red puckered lips. "Mmm..." She watched Goliath's reaction as he swallowed and he shook his head through the entire experience. "So...?"

He blinked away the budding tears. "It was...pleasant."

Just the words she was looking for and Elisa refilled the shot glasses. "Salut." They downed another and Elisa got a shudder, feeling the warmth spread out from her lungs and flushing caramel skin. Goliath's response was much the same; he swallowed and every muscle from chin to stomach rippling in succession.

"Wooo..." Elisa breathed and put a few fingers under her nose. The cinnamon had wrapped around her esophagus in a delicious burn, and she was singing the sweet scent with every breath.

She noticed Goliath place his shot glass to the counter, a sure sign he'd had enough. She knew the leader in him was waging a war against the loss of self-control; if it weren't the two of them alone in her apartment, Goliath might've never indulged with her at all. "I can't talk you into another?"

That smile he smiled offered only an ambiguous answer. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Elisa?"

She winked at him. "Maybe."

He purred in reply, but said nothing.

"Your loss." Eyes never taken off her suitor, she pounded another full shot glass and breathed spice through her nostrils all while passing a smoky, half-lidded gaze at Goliath. She placed the glass upside down on the counter and continued staring.

Something passed through them, electricity arcing from dark gaze to dark gaze. Her chest was warm, cheeks flushed and she figured the alcohol was only a small part of it. Her eyes were wandering, trailing every line grooved in impenetrable lavender flesh.

Goliath had felt it. "Elisa..." he said breathlessly.

She padded forward and reached out to his chest, putting an exploring hand on the rut between his pectorals, fingernails following the contour of a rock-hard physique just urging to be explored. "We came to celebrate, Goliath. We're alone, we're free for the entire night and...I don't think we should waste it."

He leaned down, breathing into the nape of her neck, cinnamon whiskey making a hot trail of goosebumps along creamy, caramel skin. "I agree." he swooned, his voice like aged wine.

Elisa shuddered, feeling that charge of hot energy, shooting down her spine and ending at that perfectly intimate spot just below her waistline. He was so close, purposely grazing his skin against hers, his mouth a molecule away from contact. She was shivering in anticipation, charged with adrenaline, champagne and Fireball whiskey and her gargoyle lover seemed intent on bringing her to heights unimaginable with a tease. He was reversing the game she'd started while gliding. "Goliath..." she breathed.

"Yes, Elisa..."

She smiled like the devil. "I think you know where this is headed..."

Something brewed behind those massive pectoral muscles, something low and melodic, his purr rolling over his tongue. "Do I?"

He was playing along. "Oh yes. You may think my human senses are dull compared to yours but I can feel your heartbeat getting faster."

His shoulders were moving up and down now with his great breaths and Goliath had to accept the truth. His heart was thrumming in his chest, his body twitched and shivered like he'd been struck by lightning and his senses were being flooded by the human woman stroking her fingernails into his flesh. He'd caught her arousal in the air around them both, her scent changing as her body warmed at his touch. _Warmed for him._ "It is."

"For me?"

"For you."

Elisa smiled and licked her bottom lip. Chocolate eyes flicked up under her lashes, practically smoldering in the light. Her hand stroked his chest, slowly rising up towards his collarbone and into the muscled cleft of his neck. Through a few stray sable strands, her fingertips grazed his jaw and met the sensitive area where the jawline met the bottom of his ear. Goliath didn't have many areas not swollen with muscle but the tender spot just beneath his earlobe proved an Achilles heel. She swirled her fingertip into sensitive skin and he shuddered, mewled and grit his fanged teeth. "Good." she whispered.

He growled in response, enflamed by Elisa's mere touch.

Spurred by her triumph in lighting the massive gargoyle's wick, her hand started trailing downwards, down the trunk of his neck, his chest, stomach and waist, lazily tracing her way down a bulbous roadmap of muscle and sinew. She snaked both hands to the belt on his loincloth and pulled, actually managing to drag the massive gargoyle forwards if only an inch or two. Fingers teased where leather met flesh and she deftly curled her hands over the rough lip of his clothing and underneath, continuing to explore. Goliath allowed her the indulgence as she burrowed further, skimming the sensitive skin of his pelvis just above–

"Elisa..." he warned. She was so achingly close, her fingertips wantonly searching.

"Yes?" she said coyly.

"If you continue, I cannot be held responsible for my actions..."

"Is that a promise?"

He leaned in and put a big hand on her side, caressing the ample swell of her breast. He felt her suck in a breath and quiver at his intimate touch. "It is an oath."

"_Good._"

In response he ran his hand down her side, followed the curve from breast to waist to the rounded swell of her buttocks. He pulled her even closer, pressing her against his chest. He leaned in and teased his lips across hers. In her haste she tried to snap at him but Goliath quickly moved and her teeth clacked together. She growled in playful frustration, each vying for control in the game. Goliath responded to his mate's by cupping a big hand behind her head, through black silk and pulling them together.

He drank of her, Elisa giving everything she had. Their mouths moved together, Goliath tasting of cinnamon. Finally pulling away for air her breaths were ragged and wanting. "Goliath..." she gasped. "I can't take much more teasing..."

He scooped his massive arms underneath and lifted her to his chest. Their mouths met again, and Elisa's hands dug deep into his thick, russet mane. It was a kiss of frantic passion now, reason giving way to fervor giving way to lust, buoyed by triumph and fueled by a bit of alcohol. It took a few minutes for each of them to extricate from the other and suck in a needed breath.

"Elisa..." Goliath asked with a single word.

She knew the question. "The usual..."

He released her and Elisa dropped to the carpeting, darting into her bedroom. She quickly stripped her bed of the pillows and sheets and skittered back into the living room, dumping everything into a pile on the floor. Goliath added the couch cushions and the couple made themselves their usual nest. Elisa started stripping down and wriggled from her shirt, unbuttoned her pants and quickly unclipped her bra. Thumbs hooked into each side of her black panties, she made sure Goliath was watching as she slowly, teasingly pulled the last bit of clothing down her thighs and from her body, leaving her nude before his wide eyes.

Goliath couldn't help but stare at her, soaking in the sight of Elisa bared completely to him; warm caramel skin, toned hourglass figure, teardrop breasts and long legs. He struggled with his loincloth bulging against his arousal and nearly shredded it with his claws in his haste to get it off.

Once discarded, Goliath was barely on his knees before Elisa smothered him, pushing him the rest of the way to the pile. He ended up on his back and Elisa straddled his chest, bending down and continuing their kiss. Her blunted fangs speared small holes into his bottom lip in her fever and he swore he tasted blood. It inflamed him. He mirrored her passion and returned it, snarling and slaking his thirst for her against her lips.

Fingertips digging into his chest, Elisa could feel something growing between her thighs, Goliath becoming aroused enough to practically lift her from his abdomen. She pushed down, grinding her hips slowly against him and his third arm, rubbing her warmth across what seemed like his entire length.

Like a magic trick she produced a condom from her palm and held it up to his eyes between her index and middle finger. He nodded and she ripped open the package, held the tip and lifting herself just enough, slowly unrolled it over his length. The ephemeral touch like silk was enough for him to grit his teeth. He twitched, _it_ twitched and Elisa leaned back down, entrapping him between her legs. So hot, and so tight, Goliath's willpower ground to dust.

She prepared herself on him, stroking back and forth like a cat stretching all while pressed against his mouth. She threw her head back and allowed Goliath to suckle on her neck, feasting on warm skin becoming flushed. Elisa's world devolved to a swirl of color and sound and she was vaguely aware of groaning Goliath's name as she felt his fangs rend sweet flesh and clawed hands send shivers up her spine.

"Elisa..." Goliath practically begged her, his length engorged and being rubbed raw by Elisa's torturous rhythm.

She dropped her head and a wicked smile flashed within the curtain of hair. Something melodic rolled from her throat, more gargoyle than human. "...Goliath..." she whispered, still moving, still rubbing, still causing the massive gargoyle underneath to stiffen. "...patience..." He was becoming hard as steel and she could feel it. She could see the tendrils of muscle coiling and knotting under lavender skin but she kept rubbing, kept preparing herself.

His hands tightened on her sides, she gasped, his eyes spilled with light and Elisa almost cackled in delight. She stopped and looked down, allowing him to reposition at her opening. She was wet for him. She was ready _for him._

There was a moment of stillness between them, gazes fixed before Goliath pushed himself into her. Elisa shuddered and opened her mouth, but her voice was strangled as lightning shot through every nerve ending. Her fingers curled; if she had claws she'd have drawn blood. Goliath steadied her as he always did, allowing her the time. But in the throes Elisa couldn't wait and lowered herself, working herself to the thick, lavender hilt. In the months since becoming lovers Elisa had adjusted to him, turning pain into pleasure and forcing herself to accept everything he had to give physically.

She threw her head back as he filled her completely, making guttural, lustful sounds.

Goliath's eyes sparked white hot as they moved together, the lovers throwing long shadows on the walls of her apartment, lit by soft, buttery lamplight. Elisa danced with him, clenching every muscle in perfect time with Goliath's thrusts and his vocabulary had been reduced to growls much like his lover. They uttered names and not much else, they grunted like animals and indulged in each other and reveled in the loss of control.

Almost obliterated in the passion of it all, what little semblance of rational deliberation Elisa had left thought back to the shot glass. She knew now why Goliath had stopped himself only after two shots of whiskey; she didn't know how alcohol affected gargoyles' performance but somehow he knew they'd end up naked on the floor and she was grateful for his foresight. His prudence would be her gratification. And her gratification was building in the pit of her stomach, radiating outwards to every extremity. The heat was becoming almost overwhelming, such was their coupling the first time and even a year later as seasoned lovers, knowing every sensitive spot, every private desire and every way to drive the other wild.

The pace quickened instinctively, and Goliath had to mind his talons on Elisa's sides. But in their throes he figured drawing blood might more kindle something more than cause her harm. As he thrust, every time deeper and more visceral than the next, she responded in turn, tightening on him.

Faster, faster, drunker, faster, Elisa's skin grew damp from the effort. So close, so maddeningly close, each of them played against each other to bring their lover to their peak, until, the dam broke and the gratification of climax came in a tidal wave.

The crescendo hit and the couple sang together. Elisa practically howled at the ceiling, screaming Goliath's name; at the moment she couldn't care less what the neighbors thought, let alone the entire apartment block.

She convulsed through her orgasm, radiating pure joy as every last atom in her body exploded in bliss. She almost blacked out from the pleasure before catching herself, gasping for breath over Goliath's chest. Her arms eventually gave out and she collapsed against him, both of them shaking. Elisa started laughing into Goliath's embrace and he couldn't help but join her.

Gentle hands caressed her face and he lifted her eyes to his own. "...Elisa..."

She couldn't yet form words, the orgasm still wracking through her, withering through every limb and robbing her of the basic brain power necessary for speech or movement. Still joined at the hip, it took a few moments before Elisa smiled and whispered, "...oh...my god..."

Goliath echoed her sentiment. The bloodlust was only fading and how this delicate human woman could induce such a frenzy inside of him was a mystery he never wanted to know the answer to. His breaths slowly controlled, Goliath let his body melt into the nest of pillows and sheets with Elisa on top of him.

"...that...was some good champagne..."

Goliath lazily nodded. "Indeed..."

Head between his pectorals, Elisa breathed a few wet strands of hair from her face. The couple lay paralyzed, ensconced in the warmth of their bodies and the musky scent of the aftermath. Their world shrunken to a bubble that contained only the two of them, they didn't notice the footsteps outside the front door to her apartment.

The deadbolt clunked and the door suddenly swung open. The familiar jangle of a key chain was the first little sound of an intrusion and Elisa barely had time to turn her head towards whoever decided to walk in.

Diane Maza briskly strolled through and turned towards the living room, stopping dead in her tracks when spotting the two lovers in their nest. "Oh god..." Diane squeaked as she turned away from the two bodies knotted together. "Elisa!"

"_Mom!_" Elisa shrieked and uncoupled herself from Goliath, scrambling to throw a sheet over their naked bodies. "_What the hell...?!_"

Goliath growled and instinctively flared his wings, reacting to Elisa's reaction.

Her mother staggered a few steps away, back still to the couple. "_I came to feed your cat!_"

"_What?!_"

"_You asked me to feed your cat!_"

"_Oh!_" Realization came in a grimace. Everything else in the world had receded into the distance while she and Goliath had moistened her sheets. "Oh damn..."

"You said you could be gone all night." Diane furthered, peeking over her shoulder. "And here you are, naked and sweaty."

Elisa was panicking, "The operation ended quicker than I thought. Goliath and I came back to celebrate."

"Oh I can see that." Her daughter was literally glowing, her skin wet from the sweat of exertion, her hair tousled like something had clawed its way through the river of black. And whatever the two had been up to, it showed even on the massive gargoyle's chiseled features. Diane never knew gargoyles to perspire but Goliath had a gloss of his own, his sable mane unkempt and every loose appendage twitching as if he didn't quite know what to do with his own wings and tail. "I literally can't stop from seeing that."

"Mom..." Elisa tried explaining but figured her mother had seen everything she needed to. "We...ah, okay, this is not the way I pictured you finding out about this particular part of our relationship."

"Nor I, sweetie."

Elisa made something of a growl in her throat, embarrassment leaking on a breath. She ducked her head into her palm. "Jesus..."

Unsure of where to go, Diane stood there on the opposite side of the living room. Her brain running on overdrive it couldn't quite help soaking in some of the details. A love nest made of every available sheet and pillow in the apartment, empty wine glasses on the distant kitchen counter and, what really caught her eye, a heap of tanned leather on Elisa's couch. "Is that...?"

Sheepishly, Goliath turned to where he'd left–_thrown really_–his loincloth, abandoned on the couch.

Diane held her gaze on the gargoyle's only set of clothing she'd ever seen him in; it wasn't neatly placed as fastidiously as she'd known Goliath to be, it had been quickly disposed of, the gargoyle presumably ridding himself of the only thing standing between him and the object of his desire, _her daughter_. "Discarded in the throes of passion, Goliath?"

He purpled, color blooming through his cheeks. "Ah..."

Diane also noted her daughter's clothing tossed every which way, shirt, jeans, and undergarments. Her bra was hanging off one of the floor lamps. "Oh Elisa..."

Hidden behind her hands and entrenched into Goliath's chest, Elisa slowly started shaking her head.

"So, this relationship has...progressed." Diane observed cheekily. "Into the realm of the physical."

"Mom, you _knew_ it would."

She sighed in resignation, but the couple currently naked on the floor couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not. She wasn't unaware of all the looks exchanged between her daughter and her large paramour, or the furtive caresses, the lovestruck tone when one was speaking of the other; the two of them had all the subtlety of a dumptruck. "I suppose."

"_Mom._"

Diane held up her hands in defense. "All right, Elisa, I've tried hard not to interfere with a relationship between two consulting adults."

"Then why do you still look like you've witnessed a train wreck?" she shot back.

"I was shocked, that's all..." Diane explained the look on her face she knew was there. "This was the last thing I expected to see tonight. I was expecting a hungry cat waiting at the threshold not–"

"Me and my gargoyle lover?" Elisa finished for her.

Diane swallowed any physical reaction. Her daughter was trying to bait her like some common criminal in an interrogation room. "Yes, actually, considering I thought you were going to be on a stake-out all night."

Feeling her heart rate return to somewhat normal, Elisa leaned back against Goliath's chest.

"Elisa, imagine if it was your father instead of me."

As Goliath's brows fell, Elisa figured it was by sheer luck her mother had come through that door instead of her father. "I know..."

"And what do you think his reaction would be?"

Her imagination stirred and conjured images of surprise, shock, anger, embarrassment; the full gamut of every emotion Elisa figured would pass through her father's face. As accepting as her parents had been of their relationship, at least to her face, she knew her father was still coming to terms with it. And seeing his firstborn nude, sweaty and romantically, _intimately_ entwined in a gargoyle's arms might've just sent him over the edge. Either a stroke or a heart attack or, she mused, something even worse, his disapproval. "I'd hoped it would be acceptance."

Diane smothered a small laugh. "Honey, if wouldn't matter if Goliath were a gargoyle or a human, your father seeing the two of you...well," she fudged through the words, "_so cozy_ might've put him in a coma."

"Touché." Elisa nodded, recalling her dad's treatment of previous boyfriends, with Goliath being the only one he could never physically intimidate.

"Of course, now that the shock has worn off, I'm interested just how long this has been going on..."

"Mom..."

Diane steepled her fingers. "Well, I could take advantage of the two of you in this precarious position and finally get the truth from my daughter."

"_Mom._" Elisa's voice bordered on a growl.

"How long now?" She flattened a palm to them both, wiggling it back and forth. "How long has _this_ been going on?"

Elisa shifted against her lover and Goliath squirmed. "A while now..."

"I thought we were going to be more open with each other."

"It's hard to be open with my mother when I'm naked with my boyfriend on the floor. And frankly, what Goliath and I do behind closed doors is no one's business."

Diane switched her focus to the man who'd been mostly quiet. "Goliath?"

Happy to be largely ignored, Goliath was suddenly thrust into the spotlight. His neck swelled. "Ah..." he stumbled. "Diane, we..."

Elisa turned in his arms, holding up a single finger. "You don't have to answer that."

"_Goliath._" Diane pressed him, her stormcloud silver eyes narrowing.

"It has been as long as Elisa and I have wished it to be." Goliath said firmly.

Both the Maza women were impressed in different ways; Elisa by his decisiveness, Diane by his clever ambiguity.

Elisa kissed his jaw, turned back on her mother and clapped her hands in a single, loud blast. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Diane rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "Fine. Don't tell me, leave me in the dark as you always do."

Goliath winced. "Elisa..."

"Don't fall for that, Goliath." she warned him, slapping a hand on his thigh. "She's using the oldest weapon in history. _Guilt_."

"Perhaps, but I do not want to lie to your family."

"_It's none of their business._"

His arms tightened around her midsection. "So your revealing conversation with Beth last month _was_ her business?" he said into her hair, his grin obscured.

Elisa grimaced and Diane's brows rose. "Of course, you told your sister." she said.

"She pushed and despite her reputation as a blabbermouth, sometimes it's easier to tell her than it is the two of you." Elisa explained. "She's always been supportive of Goliath and I, right from the beginning."

"And you think we aren't."

Elisa's silence wasn't meant to be her answer but it held an ironic sense of finality.

"Ah." Diane whispered, shrinking back.

But Elisa quickly dispelled her mother's assumption. "You didn't let me answer." She shifted to a more comfortable and less awkward position, though she found that a little difficult with all but a thin cotton sheet between her, Goliath, her nudity and her mother. "I know the two of you have always had reservations but I also know you've tried to understand. And while I'm grateful for that, sometimes just being tolerant isn't enough."

"Elisa," Diane said resolutely, "I don't know if it's the champagne or your own damned stubbornness but listen to me right now. Whatever you decide is your choice and we'll accept that choice. And like any parent we have reservations, especially due to the fact he's a gargoyle, but we know Goliath. And we like Goliath. In fact we like him much better than the last one..."

Elisa frowned and quickly held up a hand. "Let's not go there."

Goliath moved underneath his beloved, putting his lips near her ear. "Last one?" he teased.

"No comparison." she whispered from the side of her mouth, feeling his gentle laughter rolling through the length of him.

"I suppose not." Diane said in response.

"Mom, listen..." Elisa tried to sit up as if she'd wanted to get back on her feet but taking the sheet with her meant exposing Goliath to her mother in all his lavender glory. She huffed, "Maybe we should all put some clothes on before we continue this conversation. Can you get my robe from my bathroom?"

"Of course." Diane sauntered off, towards the bathroom.

And Elisa quickly tapped Goliath on the shoulder. "Put some clothes on, Big Guy."

He nodded and slipped out from underneath his lover, darting towards his loincloth. Elisa had never seen him dress so quickly, hiking his loincloth up and cinching the belt. She stood with the sheet wrapped around her like an evening gown pooling around her feet.

Diane returned from the bathroom, noticed Goliath fully dressed and standing to his impressive, neck-wrenching height. She handed Elisa her robe and her daughter shimmied from the sheet and into the white cotton robe like a magician would slip from a straight jacket. "Better?"

"Well, clothed at the very least." Elisa said, unable to curb the disappointment in her voice. She didn't think she'd be wearing clothes at least until sunrise. "But yes, a little less awkward now."

"Elisa, I'm sorry I interrupted. And I'm also sorry you feel as if I'm intruding."

"It's not an intrusion, mom, it's just..." She wrung her hands in frustration, not being able to articulately voice every thought and emotion brimming at the forefront.

"I just want to be included in your life, Elisa. I want to celebrate your milestones with you. I mean, he's the one isn't he?" She waved a hand at Goliath. "The man you're going to spend the rest of your life with?"

Elisa couldn't help the automatic smile as she looked past her mother and at the big gargoyle, looking regal with his wings caped and making her heart beat faster. "Yes, he is."

"And I want to be a part of that, Elisa. He _is_ my future son-in-law after all."

She was sympathetic. "I understand, mom, but there's also a part of our relationship I don't want you or dad _or Beth for that matter_ anywhere near."

"Fair enough." Diane acquiesced, figuring her daughter's love life was only ever going to leak out in tiny morsels. Elisa was in a state; hair rumpled, skin aglow, dressed in only a robe, her daughter had been thoroughly ravished and she was feeling like the proverbial third wheel. "Well, I don't want to keep you both from your very private life." Diane announced. "I'll go."

Diane started towards the door, leaving Elisa and Goliath to pass several different expressions between them, guilt, exasperation, reconciliation and then finally, agreement.

"Diane..." Goliath called after her.

"Mom, wait..." Elisa added. "Listen, you came all the way out here as a favor to me. Let me repay it. I'm starving, I know Goliath probably is, let's order some take-out and...talk."

Diane was halfway to the front door but turned and eyed them both. "Are you sure? The two of you seemed to be having a pretty good time without me."

Goliath released a heavy breath as Elisa rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we'd like you to stay for dinner." Elisa offered. "We'll eat, we'll converse, and _then_ we'll kick you out."

"Sounds lovely." she said, and then added, "Do the two of you want to clean up?"

"Not really. Why waste time when we'll just get hot and sweaty again?"

Diane breathed coolly, "Of course. Now, you two are using protection, are you?"

Elisa pressed her lips together, her mouth a perfectly straight line. "_Yes, mom._"

Diane held up her hands as they headed to the kitchen. "I just worry..."

With a smothered laugh and crooked smile, Elisa just wrapped an arm around her mother. "I know, mom."


End file.
